doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocket Traffic Light
'Pocket Traffic Light ' is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot The episode begins with Nobita and Doraemon heading out for shopping when they see an old lady unable to cross the street due to heavy traffic and the lack of traffic signals. To help her out, Doraemon brings out the Pocket Traffic Light gadget and presses a button to emit a red light and make traffic from both sides stop. Nobita and the old lady are amazed by the spectacle and they manage to cross the street, after which Doraemon presses the button again to emit a green light and cause the traffic to resume moving. The old lady thanks both of them and leaves, while Nobita comments on how amazing the gadget is. He asks Doraemon if the gadget can stop only traffic, to which Doraemon replies it can stop anything, stopping a wrench that an electrician dropped from falling on a musician as an example. The electrician thanks Doraemon and Nobita for stopping the wrench, and Nobita gets an idea to use the Pocket Traffic Light to help other people out. He gives the shopping bag to Doraemon, snatches the Pocket Traffic Light and leaves, much to Doraemon's annoyance. Nobita tries to get the attention from the crowd so that he can help them cross the street, but to no avail. He spots an old man and asks him if he wants to cross the street, to which the old man replies he doesn't want to. Nobita uses the changes the traffic light signal to red to persuade the old man, but he ends up getting scolded by him and the drivers who stopped. Feeling dejected, Nobita heads back to the neighborhood where he spots a baseball about to hit Kaminari's window. Nobita uses the traffic light to stop the ball and is thanked by Gian and Suneo who were playing baseball and relieved that the ball didn't break the window. Deciding to get them into trouble, he uses the traffic light to make the ball hit the window and laughs when Kaminari arrives to scold Gian and Suneo, causing both of them to vow to teach Nobita a lesson. Nobita then meets up with Shizuka and demonstrates the traffic light by throwing a stone at a dog and stopping it just as it lunges on them. While Nobita plays with the dog, Shizuka decides to leave and Doraemon, having noticed Nobita's antics, rushes to him, requesting him to give the gadget back. However, Nobita uses the traffic light to immobilize Doraemon and goes after Shizuka after noticing that she left. Meanwhile, Gian and Suneo witnessed the events that occurred and Gian tries to rush after Nobita only to be stopped by Suneo who reminds him that Nobita can still immobilize them. As Gian tries to figure out how to overcome Nobita's trick, Suneo reminds him that they have help, making him notice Doraemon who gulps. Meanwhile, Nobita catches up with Shizuka, who states that she's going to Dekisugi's house to do homework with him and takes her leave. Annoyed that she's going to hang out with Dekisugi, Nobita uses the traffic light to make Shizuka stop and starts rambling about the new TV series he watched, while Shizuka requests Nobita to let her go. Elsewhere, Gian starts searching in Doraemon's pocket for a gadget to counter the traffic light while Suneo holds him and asks him to hurry up as he can't take his weight. As Nobita continues rambling to Shizuka, Gian and Suneo arrive and tells him to stand still and prepare for punishment. Nobita that he'll stand still and is not afraid of them as he has the traffic light. Gian and Suneo then bring out the Emergency Helmets and wear them, which causes Nobita to mock their look. Undeterred, Gian and Suneo start to rush after Nobita while he tries to use the traffic light on them. However, much to his surprise, the traffic light doesn't work and Suneo sneeringly reminds him that emergency vehicles do not always stop on red lights. Realizing that he's in big trouble, Nobita immediately flees while Shizuka yells at him to return her back to normal. Nobita rushes back home, only to be confronted by Tamako who asks him what he was doing without shopping. Nobita tries to come up with an answer, which infuriates Tamako, and seeing no other way out, uses the traffic light on her. Tamako, unable to move, startles and panics, while Nobita awkwardly smiles. Just then Gian and Suneo arrive and Nobita jumps on the other side of the block fence and runs. With Gian and Suneo hot on his trail, Nobita locates Doraemon and asks him to help. Doraemon angrily reminds him that he used the traffic light to immobilize him, causing Nobita to use the traffic light so that everyone can move again. Nobita once again asks Doraemon to help him, but Doraemon refuses to do so, much to Nobita's horror. Eventually, Shizuka and Tamako join the chase as well. The episode ends with Nobita getting chased by Gian, Suneo, Shizuka and Tamako, while Doraemon looks on from the sky. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Doraemon *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Tamako Nobi *Kaminari Gadgets used *Pocket Traffic Light *Emergency Helmets *Take-copter Gallery Trivia Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes in 1988